Imaging devices of wide ranging sizes and capabilities have been developed for a variety of applications. For example, imaging devices may be used as a stand-alone device by professional photographers or cinematographers. In some instances, imaging devices may be integrated as a component into systems having other various capabilities (e.g., smart phones, tablets). In some instances, imaging devices may be carried on board movable objects, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and be utilized for surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other activities.
A plurality of optical modules may be provided within an imaging system. The optical modules may have a specific configuration and/or be coupled to an optical element. The optical modules may each acquire images. The acquired images may be combined and images having arbitrary magnification may be generated. Existing approaches for generation of images may be less than optimal in some instances. For example, optical zooming systems may be heavy, large, and expensive. Digital zooming systems may have poor performance. Furthermore, existing image generation systems may be subject to computational difficulties and ghosting problems.